A Light Snow
by Kurai Hitsuji Yuki
Summary: A typical day in the life Yuki and Shuichi? Yuki shows Shuichi his softer side in a typical day to day situaton between these two.


"Yuki…are you awake?" Gray-blue eyes peered around the door frame into the spacious office, in the direction of the desk. A small lamp was the only source of light aside from the laptops screen. Sitting in the chair parked in front of the desk sat the tall and lanky young man that made men and women all over the world drool. Shuichi's gaze met the smoky blue eyes of his lover, a clash that sent shivers down his spine, even if it was only for a second. The gaze was cold, and slightly emotionless, but at the same time, to him, it screamed Yuki's writers block.

"What do you think you dolt? I told you I'd be up all night working. I even went through the trouble of reminding you that you're not supposed to bug me when I am. And what do you know? Here you are bugging the hell out of me!" Shuichi cringed slightly at the sound of Yuki's raised voice. It'd always scared him just a bit. He allowed his whole body to show in the doorway, his hands at his side, his gaze drifting quickly to the ground. He fought back tears, the constant product of Yuki being mean to him. The air in the room was still, and the mood didn't change. Yuki moved his gaze back to the ceiling, and Shuichi continued to looking down at the soft silver-gray carpet. Finally fed up with the stillness and silence, Shuichi left the room quietly, proof that he'd been upset already, and just wasn't with energy to fight anymore. Shutting the door gently behind him, Shuichi walked slowly back to the bed room, lost in his raving mind.

'_He always treats me like shit, should tonight be any different? Of course not, it's not like he truly cares what's going on in my life. No matter what he says, it's just lies to get into my pants. All he ever cares about is sex.'_ With a heavy sigh, he flopped on the bed face down, wrapping the sides of the pillow over his cheeks as though he were attempting asphyxiation. A moment passed, and Shuichi almost forgot to breath, pulling up and gasping for air. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling blankly, putting his wrist against his forehead and relaxing his body as best as he could. _"Has he ever thought about how I feel when he's so…so…mean?! How can he be so distant?! Is it really that easy to just blow me off?'_ Shuichi sat up and threw Yuki's pillow across the room, watching in the moonlight as it hit the wall and bounced off to the floor, a soft puffed up thud the only sound in the room. He slumped down and then lay down and curled his body into a ball. "Like he'd ever care, heartless ass." murmuring the words, he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, trying desperately to sleep. The darkness seemed to engulf the room in an eerie sort of silence that made him want to shiver, want to leave. Just as he was about to give up and call up Hiro in a desperate search for companionship and love, a soft click, followed by a steady stream of light reached his senses. The light, just about blinding him, came from the hallway, which he realized just now that he'd left on, one of Yuki's pet peeves.

The dark shadow the crawled across the floor towards him he recognized only as Yuki's. By now, he'd learned how to tell the difference between Tatsuya and Yuki by their walks, which, no matter how similar, were not exactly the same. He noticed that Yuki had a bit more of a sway in the hips then Tatsuya, who had a bit more of a unsteady gait. He bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly, pulling in a deep enough breath, telling himself he wasn't going to say a word. The bed was weighted down a moment later, and then a sharp pain broke through Shuichi's skull. "Ouch! Yuki!" He screamed, sitting up and glaring at the older man. Yuki simply stared at him, then looked away towards the window.

"You left the light on in the fucking hallway. How stupid are you?! How many times have I told you that I can't work with that damn light on?!" Yuki said strictly, hitting Shuichi on the side of his head again. Shuichi struggled against himself, but snapped anyways.

"It was an accident, okay? Can I not make any mistakes?!" He screamed, tears escaping his eyes before he could even think about them.

"No, you can't." Yuki said heartlessly, turning his back on Shuichi. Taking a deep breath Shuichi was about to loose his mind. He must've done this every single day for the years they'd been together, and still, he felt so much like saying it again, for the billionth or so time.

"I hate you Yuki!" He screamed, laying down and turning his back on his lover. A moment of silence passed as Yuki allowed Shuichi's angry words sink in for the first time all week.

'_He really means it sometimes, I know it.'_ Yuki sighed and leaned back a bit, hanging his head weakly, his eyes shadowed in the faint light from the night. "If you hate me so much, you dolt, why don't you leave already?" He said angrily.

"Maybe I will!" Shuichi retorted, pulling himself up and sliding to the edge of the bed. He stood up and started for the door in rage. _'No…don't leave me alone.'_ Yuki reached out and grabbed Shuichi's baggy, light blue sweatshirt, stopping him.

"Please…don't. I…" He paused and gently pulled Shuichi back gently, almost too weakly, Shuichi had walked on his own back, Yuki just kept a light grip on his arm. "…I don't want…to loose you." Yuki hung his head, his hand shaking ever so slightly, but enough that Shuichi felt it vibrate through his whole body. He gently pet Yuki's hair, allowing him to lean his head against his stomach.

"I'm not really gonna…leave Yuki." He said hesitantly, staring down at the light blonde hair that made Yuki so unique. He gently ran his fingers through Yuki's hair and bit his lip. _'Why does this always happen?! Just when I'm thinking about being serious about it, he goes and acts all cute and helpless!'_

"Shuichi." Yuki said softly, wrapping his arms around Shuichi's waist. Shuichi tossed back his head and forced back a squeal.

'_He's so cute! He needs me!'_ Shuichi squealed in his head and smiled outwardly.

"I love you Shu-chan." Yuki whispered, his voice echoing in Shuichi's head the words he loved so much to hear. Mentally, Shuichi began to dance with joy, physically though, he restrained himself.

'_I have to stay perfectly calm. He's mean to me if I don't take this seriously.'_ He said to himself in his head, trying to keep from looking like he was concentrating too hard. He looked down, feeling a shift in the weight on his stomach, a met Yuki's gaze.

"What's wrong, normally you freak out and start dancing or something when I say that." Yuki pointed out coldly and Shuichi froze.

"W-well….y-you hate it…when I…do that…Don't you?" Confusion filled Shuichi's head as he went through all of the times that Yuki hit him for not being serious about his pain. Yuki gripped Shuichi's shirt a bit more and pulled him closer, this time actually pulling him. Yuki leaned up enough a got closer to Shuichi's face, his pale blue eyes glistening in the moon's light.

"You're just not you if you're not acting stupid. I've told you that before." He said blankly and Shuichi sighed and relaxed. He hesitantly pet Yuki's messed, blond hair, a small sign of affection, blushing slightly due to the closeness. Yuki leaned up a bit more, almost touching their lips together, but he stopped. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist and pulled him down, onto the bed. He got on top of him and leaned down by his neck. Shuichi's blush deepened as he felt Yuki's heated breath against his neck, and his hands roving Shuichi's sides and stomach.

"Y-yuki." He whispered breathlessly, as his body pulsated with the desire to have Yuki. He felt the light, gentle kisses Yuki laid against his skin, a slight tingling feeling blessing the areas in which the kisses landed. He felt the heat from Yuki's larger body pushing down against him and seeping into his skin, but more so, the burning from his own longing. _'How does he do this, every time, he barely does anything and it gets me so horny. I do everything possible and he doesn't even notice._'Shuichi only had time to think this thought before his mind got fuzzy with pleasure. Yuki's hot saliva made Shuichi's blood boil with lust as he gently licked, and bit his neck, marking his territory. It felt almost primal, as though it was in his body to show everyone that Shuichi was his and only his. Shuichi couldn't help but reach his arms around Yuki's waist and grab at his thin night shirt.

The primal feeling built inside Yuki, driving his mind to spin, until he growled lowly in his throat as he bit Shuichi's neck and shoulders. He pulled Shuichi up just enough to rub their bodies together and make, what he perceived as, the sexiest sound from Shuichi. His shaft was already hard, but that drove him off the walls. He tried to resist, to see if he could get that sound one more time, which was all he could handle. He used one hand to hold himself up and the other to grab Shuichi's butt and gently rubbed their bodies against one another once more. At the same time, he bit Shuichi's neck, scraping his canine upon his lovers flesh. Not only did he get the same, breathless, desire filled moan he'd gotten before, but he'd also managed to make Shuichi shiver in pure pleasure. Yuki felt as though he were about to go insane.

'_I love him. I love Shuichi so much. I want to show him. I want him to be sure that nobody else could possibly love him as much as I do. I don't want…to loose him. I never want to loose him.' His thoughts became more intense as he continued, until he finally found himself stripping off Shuichi's clothes as fast as he could. Shuichi helped him slide his shirt off and then remove his pants and underwear. Both of them were now down to nothing, the way he liked it. He gently lay his chest against Shuichi's and whispered in his lovers ear. "I love you Shu-chan."_

_Shuichi shivered again, the feeling of Yuki's hot words in his ear driving him nuts. "Yuki…"He almost gasped as he felt Yuki's hard erection against his own. Shuichi grabbed at Yuki's back, his deep blush no where near leaving._


End file.
